


Naoto's kidnaping

by Carmenpony



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenpony/pseuds/Carmenpony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kidnaper might have everyone else fooled, but not Naoto. She knew that the real killer was still out there, and that the so called "investsgion team" knew far more that they were saying now all she needed was proof ... and a little bait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naoto's kidnaping

**Author's Note:**

> I've always figured that Naoto's story of getting kidnaped would be the most interesting because she knew what was coming and purposeley made herself bait to prove a point. Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar errors I'm still new at this.

Waiting to be kidnaped was disorienting, and a little terrifying. Still naoto sat there waiting. Her resolve was firm knowing that she had to prove the police wrong, that the real killer still walked free. Still she was terrified.

To calm herself she thought of all the ways she could be knocked out and the ways to counter it. The first was from a blunt force to knock her out, this one somewhat scared her, due to the fact that if she was kidnaped this way she couldn't keep awake. Naoto shook her head to keep herself from such grim thoughts, and thought of the other victims and the fact that there was no evidence of head trauma. The most likely one was to induce sleep by some kind of drug. If this happened the moment she smelled it she should go limp and act like she had been knocked out. 

"It's simple" a drunken voice echoed in her head "after someone would get kidnaped we'd go inside the TV and rescue them!"

That group, they were clearly involved in this string of kidnapings, and murdures The question was how? Vaguely she heard the doorbell ring. Still lost in thought,she went to answer it. She looked around for a moment but saw no one. Her heart started to pound, was this it. Before she could react in any way an arm wrapped itself around her and a cloth covered her mouth. Naoto caught the wif of something clearly meant to knock her out. She went limp closing her eyes to appear unconscious. The moment she did so the cloth went away and she was shoved into a bag feet first. When the bag was lifted she had to bit her tongue to prevent herself from gasping in surprise. Her mind raced, whoever this was from the way she was grabbed, and the build of the kidnapper, Naoto figured that she was dealing with a male. She listened for any hints of conversation or verbal singinal to hint if he was working with anyone. Silence. It went on like this for a brief time, very brief she noted, until she was shoved against something hard with a loud smack. Then like it was never there in the first place, the solid object vanished and Naoto got the felling like she was falling.

Naoto couldn't help it with a little of the drug in her system, and this falling sensation that left her weak. She closed her eyes and passed out.

\------------------------------------------

The shadows moved restlessly growling in frustration. On the ground was what appeared to be a male figure. One shadow, whose form was far more clear than the others, strode forward. The bag the "boy" had been in was on the ground in shreds. The shadow leaned forward and moved some of the hair covering "his" face with her hand. The other shadows growled again.

The shadow smiled "no" she said, "this ones mine." 

With that the shadow picked the "boy" up by her sleeved hands and walked of into the fog.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok if you like this let me know I do have a second part in the works and if you liked this it I'll post it. If you have advice to make it better I'd love to hear it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
